Blueberry blossoms
by foxyeyes
Summary: what would you do if you were a 13-year-old genius studying at a school full of freaks and your worst enemy was your English teacher? would you handle it properly or become a rebel? well, Hinata Hyuuga is not quite sure...
1. Chapter 1

Now, I really think about it. Maybe I shouldn't have got so far… I should have though in advance. But I was just a rebellious teenager with no care in this world. Uh, if I had a chance I would reverse everything. But, well… I know you're confused. So, let me tell you everything properly… It all started when I was 13, I went to a normal school, I acted normal and nothing was really different in me. Just the fact that I was a genius. I was supposed to be in 7th grade, while I was in a math class with sophomores, English with juniors and other subjects with freshmen. I did have friends. I was quite communicative, but I was immature, I acted like a 2nd grader. And I was soft, I wore pink or light things, never shouted never risked. I was the complete opposite of troublemakers. I know what you're thinking, like "oh I know where this is going, she'll fall in love with a troublemaker and end up being one herself." No. Just no. it's way worse than that. So here's my story…

Once while I was in history class with sophomores this time, the teacher asked me to bring something form the staffroom. So I went there. On my way back, with loads of paperwork, I bumped into something. Actually _someone_. I was really weak so I fell down. I looked up. There was a tall guy standing. Blonde, blue-eyed, fit and smiling. He knelt with a frustrated face.

- Are you hurt?- he helped me stand up, gently holding my arm

- Umm…- I was hurt actually – no, thanks. - I smiled – never mind. I'm so clumsy, excuse me.

- I'm the one that's clumsy, ya know. Umm, I think those papers are heavy. Can I help you? Which class is yours?

- Mm… room 36. And thanks.

- You're welcome. And… can I ask you something?

- Sure. Go ahead.

- How old are you?

- Huh? – I blushed; he was totally older than me. Why did he want to know my age? I guess he noticed that I was confused.

- No, I mean I'm supposed to go to the same class, I'm new, and it's a sophomore class and you don't seem like one. Don't get me wrong I don't want to offend you, or something.

- Aa? Oh. Haha – I laughed relieved – no, I'm not a sophomore. I'm thirteen. But I'm in this class, because… I think It's because I'm … smart?

- Yeah… seems like it.

- So here it is. Room 36.- I opened the door and walked in – Kakashi sensei, class. This is our new classmate. I met him in the hallway. Thanks. Umm…? I forgot to ask your name.

- Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet all of you!

- Haiii! Nice to meet you too. – the whole classed cheered. I saw Naruto's face getting red. He didn't expect such a hospitable reception. A few seconds later he calmed down and smiled.

- Aaaww… your smile is soo cute! I like you, I think we'll be friends.- one of the girls said. She was blonde and had blue eyes.

- Yamanaka Ino. She is one of the mist beautiful and popular girls of our school. But she is quite nice. Everyone's friends with her.

- Uhuh…- Ino nodded and smiled.

- Hey, he's mine! So how are you doing? Like our school? – a pink haired, green-eyed girl said.

- Sakura Haruno. Ino's best friend. The same. But she is extremely strong. She can make a whole in a wall. – I saw Naruto's eyes widen with fear.

- Don't worry, she won't hurt you.

- Great! – Naruto said with sarcasm and relief.

- Dude … leave those girls alone. Women are crazy. – a guy with brown hair and eyes said. He had teeth like a dog. And actually there was a dog sitting next to him.

- Aahh? Is that a dog in a classroom? – Naruto asked

- Haha.. well get used to weirdness at this school and oh, yeah. These are Kiba and Akamaru. That emo kid with blue hair over there is Sasuke Uchiha, he's the school president and I still can't believe how he managed that. Or maybe… - I looked towards some fangirls at the end of the classroom. Everyone laughed. – the one over there with a tired look is Shikamaru Nara, he's the leader of the math group. The one with glasses and strange eyes is Neji Hyuuga, our leader of volleyball team. That one…- Naruto didn't let me finish

- He looks like you a bit… are you two relatives?

- He's my cousin actually – smirked at Neji as he smirked back .

- I don't like the way you two are smirking. Are you planning something? – Kiba asked

- We know it and you don't have to. But you'll find out soon. – Neji said with a huge grin

- Okay… and yeah, I almost forgot what's your name? – Naruto looked at me.

- Oh , yes. I'm so impolite I didn't introduce myself. Sorry, I forget I have problems with memory. So, my name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm the leader of our school's organization : Y.L.A

- What's YLA? – Naruto looked confused

- Young Lawyers' Association. It controls the justice and such stuff at our school. It's such a drag. – Shikamaru said lazily.

- Oh! Shikamaru- Sama! Your highness! How come you're talking? – I said a bit angrily.

- Class! Enough! Calm down! – A guy with gray hair and a mask said. He was the teacher. - So, Naruto take a seat.

Naruto sat. And that was the day since when it all started going down. I don't even remember how it all happened. It went so fast. Maybe if I hadn't met this guy nothing would have happened or maybe it was my fault…

* * *

**_SO GUYS. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IF YOU HAVE ANY RECOMMENDATIONS, FEEL FREE TO CONTACT ME. I'LL WRITE THE OTHER CHAPTERS SOON. 3_**


	2. Chapter 2

'Hey' Naruto came up to me during the break 'just wanted to say thanks for introducing me to the guys in history class. I see, you have an authority here.'

'Yeah, I'm kind of the smart one and the one that always helps them with their homework and does all the projects and stuff, so they're quite thankful to me.' I smiled.

'So, what do you guys usually do during the breaks?'

I thought for a moment.' Actually I usually sit in the library and read or write. Others play football or eat.'

'You sit in the library during the break?' Naruto almost laughed. And it really was funny. I was a complete nerd. 'You're 13! Enjoy your life!'

'I can't' Naruto had a surprised face. He didn't get me. 'I don't have any friends you see.' I felt my face become red. I was blushing. That happened to me all the time so I didn't really worry. But I also felt my eyes looking away.

'How's that supposed to be?'

I smiled. 'I hope you never know'

'No. Tell me. I want to help you. I assume it's quite hard being alone.'

'Okay… I'll tell you. So, I have _friends._ But not real ones. The kids in my classes are way too old for me. They always talk about weird things. And I don't like being around them.'

'So, you want a 13 year old friend, huh?' Naruto stayed silent for a moment.

'No… not really. I do have a friend. He is really nice and he's 13. He's smart like me. But he doesn't study at this school. He's really-'I didn't have the chance to finish. Someone jumped on my back yelling.

'Oiiii! Guess whaaatt?'

It was a familiar voice, I recognized it immediately. I turned around.

'They accepted us! Both of us!' a blue haired boy with glasses was standing behind me with some envelopes and papers.

'Who accepted us and where?' I was confused

'Akatsuki High School!' the boy was sparkling with happiness. 'Don't you remember? We really wanted to go to that's school!'

'Oh, yes… wait… WHAAAT? You've got to be kidding me! Oh my god, my dream just came true, Obito!' I was utterly astonished and extremely happy.

'So, is _Obito _the friend you were talking about?' Naruto asked me with interest and a smile.

'Yeah… oh yes, by the way Obito this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto meet Obito Uchiha.' I smiled

'Nice to meet you, sir!' Obito said loudly.

'Nice to meet you, too. And… don't call me _sir_, kay?' Naruto smiled.

'umm… yes of course… sorry, it's just my habit.' Obito seemed to blush himself.

' oh gosh, both of you are the same. Ya know. Both of you are geniuses and apologize all the time, believe it!' Suddenly Naruto stopped talking and blushed. We got confused but then started laughing because we got it.

'_Believe it!_ Seriously?! And you're saying about my habits.' Obito and I laughed too hard.

'So, what was the thing about your school?' Naruto tried to change the topic.

'Ummm… yes… it's the best school of all, they say. And we passed! So, we are moving to Britain I guess, right?' I looked at Obito.

'huh? Oh, yes, it's in Britain. We have two years left, so we'll graduate there.' Obito replied

'wait, you're 13 and if you graduate in 2 years, you'll be…' Naruto started counting.

'15… dumbass, we'll be 15' Obito smirked.

'hey! Don't call me that! I don't get along with math!' Naruto was totally embarrassed. 'And isn't that too early?'4

'umm .. hello? We're a pair of geniuses here!' Obito mocked at him. 'Besides, everyone there graduates at 15 or 16. It's a school for special students with brains.'

'Yeah, but we'll be under control 24/7. And they are really strict.' I tried to loosen up the situation.

'Yeah, they say the principal killed a bunch of students.' Obito whispered

'Why the hell are you whispering?' I was a bit angry about those news.

'Don't know… it's creepier and freaks people out!' Obito grinned.

'Anyways… when are we leaving?'

'On Monday… only the two of us. No relatives. That's the rule. But then I re-read the rules. It said that kids under 14 have to be accompanied with someone, but not an adult.' Obito answered.

'What kind of a rule is that?' I got angry.

'Prrrffft… I don't know. But that's how it is…' Obito was upset, too.

'If you want to I can accompany you.' Naruto's words sounded like an echo to me.

'Say what?' I thought I misunderstood something.

'yes. Umm… I have relatives in Britain. I had a choice: I could stay here or continue studying in Britain. And I chose this. But I can tell them I changed my mind.'

'Sure!' Obito was too sure.

'And I also know where that school is, it's near my house. You can stay with me.'

'It's a boarding school, but thanks.' I smiled

'Okay… I'll visit you often' We stayed quiet for a while. 'So is it a yes?'

'Of course!' Both of us said together.

'Jiiiiinxxx!' both of us yelled. And started running and catching each other.

That was the end of the conversation. We were leaving for London in 3 days. I wish the flight had been canceled… that would have saved so many things…


	3. Chapter 3

'And don't forget to call me when you get there.' A tall man was standing in front of me with a serious look.

'Hey! Hinata! How are you? Ready for the flight?' Naruto ran up to me with his suitcase. 'Oh… hello, sir.' Naruto's face was confused. But then he noticed the similarity between me and the man. And smiled 'You must be Hinata's father.'

'Yes. I am. And you must be Naruto. Hinata has told me so many things about you.' The man's face was still emotionless. 'I hope you have a good time and …' suddenly dad came up to Naruto and whispered something to him that freaked Naruto out.

'Uhuh… y-yes, s-sir!' His face was astonished and scared.

I could guess what dad had told him, something like: If something happens to her, I'll kill you. Or something like that. I came up to Naruto and calmed him down a bit. At that moment came Obito.

'Hey guys! Hiashi-Sama…' Obito smiled and greeted everyone.

'So, are we ready?' Obito asked a bit later.

Everyone nodded.

'Let's go then!' Naruto cheered.

I said goodbye to dad and left. Soon we were sitting in the plane. I had a seat near the window, Obito was in the middle and Naruto was at the aisle. The flight wouldn't be too long. We slept for a while and talked. In several hours we were In Heathrow airport.

'Wow! It's so huge!' Obito gasped. Both of us were astonished and were looking around with amazement.

'It's enormous, right?' Naruto wasn't as shocked as we were, because he's been here quite a few times. Now, I got carried away with describing our journey. Back to the important stuff.

We arrived in the school at around 8 a.m. Though kids already had classes. It turned out the classes start at 7 in the morning. We have to get up at 6 a.m. I love sleeping so it was hard. Naruto checked for everything to be done properly and then left. I and Obito were greeted by the teachers. One of them introduced us to our math class kids.

'Kids! These are the newbies in our school! Obito Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga. Now take your seats and listen carefully!' The teacher had red hair. He was quite young and actually handsome. He was strict but fair. And a bit perverted. But the program was quite strong; it suited me and Obito perfectly. After the lesson we wanted to get to know the kids, but everyone was so cold. Nobody really cared and nobody talked.

'Hey! Umm? Excuse me? Could you please tell me where class 45A is?'

I walked up to a boy with long blond hair and to tell the truth I though he was a girl at first. But he had a boyish body, if you know what I mean.

'It's over there' He pointed at a door at the end of the hall. 'Do you have English now?'

'Yes.' I replied.

'Wait… I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?'

'Yes. I and my friend moved here today. Nice to meet you.' I bowed my head.

'Okay… you're new and that's why I forgive you, but there are some things you need to know.' He looked irritated.

'Really?' I looked surprised. A bunch of strange rules…great! (Sarcastically)

'Well, yes… first…. This is Akatsuki high school and you are supposed to be harsh and a bit cold here.'

'Why?' I could see that the guy didn't like my question.

'It's simple. This school is for geniuses. And everyone here thinks that emotions and stuff like that is just nuisance and a waste of time. So, that means never bow your head. I know you're from a high class family and you are made to follow the etiquette, but that's how it is here. Secondly, don't make too many friends and don't give out too much personal information. Kids here are really disloyal and they'll do everything to achieve success. And finally, as you might have heard the "Akatsuki" are all around the school, they are mostly teachers.'

'What?' I stared blankly like an idiot.

'Too much for you, huh?' He smirked. 'Anyways, there are people at the school that have privileges. They can attend some afterschool activities no one knows about. They travel all around the world and do some quite curious stuff.'

'And how to get into that … _thing_?'

'They'll accept you only if you are the genius of all the geniuses and if they like you. It depends.'

'And who's already a member?'

'There are a few. You know it's them. They always were black cloaks with red clouds. Some of them are Sasori of the red sand, the math teacher, Pain – the principal, Konan – Pain's girlfriend; she's the art teacher, Kisame Hoshikagi – the science teacher, Zetsu – the biology teacher, Hidan – he teaches martial arts, Kakuzu – economics and the legendary Itachi Uchiha – English and also philosophy.'

'Wait… did you just say Itachi Uchiha?' I was going to throw up; I felt the blood press my face.

'Yeah, he's kind of the coolest and scariest guy at school and every girl is in love with him. That's why everyone takes philosophy classes.' He looked a bit upset.

'No! no… please god no!' I was going to run away.

'I'm not going to ask what's wrong, but what's your name, by the way? I forgot to ask you…' The boy looked quite calm and indifferent to the fact that I looked freaked out and was running away.

'Oh, yes… I'm Hinata Hyuuga and you must be…'

'Deidara… pleasure to meet you' He smiled.

'Yes… ummm… I think I'll be going now. Thank you again.' I smiled and walked away still thinking about the fact that I was in the same school with a person who kidnapped my mom. Oh… I guess you don't know what happened. So, when i was 5 my mom usually took me to a park near our house. I really loved that place. We went there every day. Dad was away all the times because of his work, so mom had to take care of me herself. Once while walking in the park, mom bumped into a man. He seemed to be really nice. He found out that dad was usually away and decided to help her to look after me. Every day he brought toys, sweets and other stuff to me. Once mom took me to the park in the evening like usual. Suddenly I saw a kitten and ran after it. I ran for a while and heard someone screaming. I turned back and saw a man holding mom and laughing crazily. (I think you understood that the man was Itachi Uchiha). He took her in his arms and disappeared, leaving me all alone. I started crying and screaming, of course people came to help me. The first person to notice me was Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi's brother. He was 5, just like me but he was quite independent. He called for help and saved me. My dad found out, of course. He was really thankful to Sasuke, so he didn't mind me going to his school. But he was furious for Itachi; that day he swore Itachi would pay. And he did. Dad found mom 3 days later and sued Itachi. Itachi was sentenced to prison for 6 years. I guess those six years passed quickly. If dad found out he was here he would sue the school and would let me never return to England. So, I had to keep it secret.

So, I was thinking about all of this while walking in the hall to my class. Suddenly I realized that I had my English class and that the English teacher was no other than – I almost went crazy. I had to get out of there. I decided to go to my room and tell the nurse I don't feel well.

But my plans were interrupted, because I bumped into something. Or _someone._

'Why, hello there. Long time no see… my, my… you've grown so much. You're a beautiful young woman now. How're your parents? Still mad at me, huh?'

I looked up and almost puked. I thought I would faint. And the last thing I remember was how my face came closer to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

_**So, I know it's too late to tell this but I see that this is necessary. Anyways, I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. This annoys me as much as it annoys you but I wrote this in case, someone gets in the mood to sue me or something like that. Now, I won't distract you anymore, keep reading the chapter and I hope you like it. **____** ^_^**_

I woke up in a strange room. It was white with a white cupboard with some medicine and a desk. I looked around. I was lying on a bed. I had no idea what happened or were I was. Gradually, the memories started coming back to my head. It went under my skin. I started trembling. A crazy thought crossed my mind: what if I was in Itachi's hideout or experiment room and he was going to kill or torture me? Nah, such things don't happen in real life; they only happen in horror movies. And that room didn't look like a hideout or an evil scientist's laboratory. I calmed down. I sat up and jumped from the bed. I put on my shoes and started walking towards the door. Out of the blue, the door opened and a short, skinny woman burst into the room. I was already frightened and this accident scared me to death. I pulled back and tripped. I fell and landed right on my butt, which by the way hurt. I yelped. The woman ran up to me, it looked like she was scared herself.

'Oh, pardon me. I'm so clumsy! I didn't want to scare you. You were unconscious for nearly an hour and I thought something serious had happened and I went to call Tsunade-Sempai. But I guess you're feeling better.' She helped me stand up. Her smile made me calm down a bit. Now I was less frightened. And I knew that this was not Itachi's hideout and I was safe. Suddenly another woman entered the room.

'Shizune? Where's the girl?' she looked at me surprised. 'Oh. There you are… wait, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?'

'Huh? Oh, y-yes! Ma'am!' I said with a trembling voice. The woman looked at me carefully. She smiled, because my knees were shaking.

'I don't bite! Don't worry; you don't have to be afraid! 'She smiled at me nicely and put her hand on my shoulder. She bent. 'So, tell me. What's your name? And why are you so scared?'

'This is Hinata Hyuuga. She moved to this school today. Itachi-kun brought her to me saying she fainted all of a sudden. ' The other woman answered.

'Well, Shizune. I wasn't talking to you, actually. I was asking… what's your name again… yeah, Hinata.' she grinned widely.

'I think Hinata is too tired and scared to talk. Let her rest for a while.' She said as I sat on the bed.

'So, you're telling me that Itachi just found her unconscious?' She smirked. 'I guess, our dear colleague scared the hell out of the poor girl with his weird manner of speech and his death glare.' She laughed. 'Isn't it so? Hinata…?' she looked at me.

'Huh? Oh, y-yes.' I replied stammering.

'So, what classes do you have next?' she looked at a timetable. 'Which grade are you in honey?'

'I'm sophomore.' I said shyly.

'A sophomore?' both women asked together. 'You don't look like one.' They were very surprised.

'Well, actually I'm 13. I just study with sophomores.' I felt how my face became red.

'Oh, so your one of the _gifted _ones, aren't you?' they looked at each other and then at me.

'So, you have math now. Room number 23. Do you know where that is?' the woman whose name was Tsunade asked me.

'Not really.' I said blushing.

'Okay, then I'll tell someone to take you.' She left the room which turned out to be the doctor's cabinet. She returned a minute later with a blonde boy. The one I met earlier.

'Hey? Isn't it our blueberry blossom? Or what's your name? Hinata, right?' the blonde smiled at me. 'The first day and already in the doctor's cabinet? You must be troublesome, hn. Let me guess, Itachi scared the hell out of you and you fainted. Am I right?' he smirked at me.

'H-how do you know?' I blushed. And felt awfully embarrassed. And it was the first time someone has called me _troublesome_.

'Well… firstly, you seemed extremely frightened when I told you about Itachi. Secondly, Itachi scares everyone at the school, even the teachers. And finally, I saw you coming up to him and then fainting. I wanted to help you but Kisame-Sensei dragged me into the classroom' Deidara smiled at me nicely. 'I hope you're better. Because now we have math and Sasori-Sensei will kill us if we're late.' He seemed to remember something really unpleasant while talking about the math teacher. I guess, there are even more creepy teachers at this school than I thought there were. 'Oi?! Planet earth to Hinata! Can you hear me?!' Deidara mocked while I blanked out.

'Huh? Oh… yeah, sorry. I was thinking about something and … never mind. We can go now. Thank you very much. Mm… Tsunade-Sempai and Shizune-sempai?' I turned to the women.

'Just Tsunade and Shizune, honey.' Tsunade smiled at me warmly.

'Okay Tsunade. Bye Shizune. I'll take her to our class. See ya.' He smiled and waved at the women.

'Wait did you say _our _class?' I looked surprised.

'Yeah, I have math with you now.' He smiled and put his hand on my head. I felt like his younger sister at that moment. And I kind of liked it. I always wanted to have an older brother.

We walked in the hallway for several moments and then we walked up to a door which said "Albert Einstein". Deidara slowly opened the door and poked in his head. I could hear him say:

'Sasori-Sensei? Excuse us for being late. The newbie had a health issue and I had to take her to the doctor's. May we come in?' his voice seemed different. It was strict and firmer than it had been while talking to me.

'The newbie?' I could hear a young man's voice. Now I understand why Deidara didn't want to talk about him. I couldn't even see his face but I felt the strictness and the severity. 'Oh… You must be talking about Hinata Hyuuga. Yes, Itachi-Kun informed me about her condition. You can come in, both of you.'

Deidara opened the door wider and walked in. I saw about 15 kids staring at me coldly. That was really weird. I said hello really silently and was about to sit down at the end of the class, but the teacher grabbed my arm.

'Hinata-Chan… don't you want to introduce yourself to the class?' the teacher smiled at me. I heard the kids' whispers about me. I guess he didn't smile too often. 'Oh, by the way I'm Sasori.'

'Oh, y-yes…. Pardon me please. I forgot.' I blushed and walked back to the board. I started shaking and couldn't even mumble a single word.

'Off you go! Don't worry, we won't eat you.'

'So… my name is… H-Hinata…' and that was all I could say at that moment.

'Sasori-Sensei!' I heard someone's voice. I was saved. I looked towards the door. A guy with red marks on his cheeks stormed into the room. He looked like a real badass: leather black jacket, black shirt, ripped jeans, a strange gray belt and sneakers. His eyes and teeth shone. He grinned. 'I know, I know. Detention again! I don't give a damn!' he walked in and was about to sit. 'Hey?! Who's the cutie?' he winked at me. I blushed and smiled, looking down at the floor. 'I'm Kiba, nice to meet you, Blueberry blossom!' he smiled at me. I was shocked; that was the second time, already, someone called me it. And believe it or not, it became my nickname and since that day everyone called me blueberry blossom.


	5. Chapter 5

'So, you were talking Blueberry- I mean Hinata-Chan… continue, please. Mr. Kiba, his highness, won't interrupt you anymore.' He said sarcastically and grinned at the boy that had just come.

'Sasori-Sensei, I've never seen you in such a good mood before. What happened? Oh… wait… she's mine! Don't even dare laying a finger on her!' he glanced seriously at the teacher and then laughed, showing his white, sharp teeth. He saw me blushing madly and looking down at the floor ready to cry. His face changed. He seemed to understand me and stopped joking. He silently walked up to his desk and took his place. The seat next to him was empty, which made me get a bit nervous because I guessed the teacher would make me sit there. I really liked Kiba and I would act like a complete idiot with him and eventually make him despise me. But my disturbing thoughts and worries were ceased by Mr. Sasori.

'Hinata, go on.' He sat on his desk and took of his glasses. 'We're listening.' He added later, after noticing that I was quite and was looking around nervously, pulling the ends of my long-sleeved shirt with my fingers and hiding hands.

'Yes…um… so, as I've said earlier, I am Hinata Hyuuga. I moved here from the Konoha High school. I'm 13…' I heard amazed whispers and saw misbelieving looks on kids' faces when I mentioned my age. I guess I didn't look like a 13 year old. Or I was too young to be in a class with sophomores and juniors. But I didn't take any notice.

'Nice to meet you, Hinata. Tell us about your hobbies, interests and plans for the future.' Mr. Sasori tried to keep the conversation going and to make me feel less awkward.

'Y-yes. Nice to meet you, too. Mr. Sasori and I'm glad to be in this class.' I said with a crooked smile. Actually, I said that I was glad to be in this class just to be polite and leave a good impression. I saw Kiba grin widely when he heard me saying these words. Deidara had a huge smirk, too.

'Well, of course you are! You have me in your class!' I heard someone's voice. I looked around to see the arrogant Narcissus. And I saw a tall guy with red hair, a symbol on his forehead and really weird bad that looked like a can for cookies. He had his hands crossed over his head. He was smirking. His eyes' outline was so dark that I thought he had eyeliner around his eyes.

'And you are?' I asked a bit roughly and loudly (compared to how I spoke earlier). Everyone was surprised with me being so different. You see, I become really "bitchy" and daring when I get used to the people around me.

'Gaara, Gaara of the Sand.' He said as he put his hands down and put them on the table. 'Welcome to the Akatsuki High school.'

'Thanks, Gaara.' I smiled nicely. 'So, now about my hobbies and plans… I really love reading and writing. I like imagining and creating stuff. I'm keen on dancing; Latino-American and street dances. Both. I'm also fond of playing volleyball and I think I play fine. I was in the volleyball team at my previous school, actually.' I smiled and blushed.

'Wow! We have a team too you can join if you want to. We'll choose 5 new players tomorrow. Come to the gym tomorrow during the big break.' A girl with brown buns stood up and gave me a paper that said the place, the time and the equipment I had to bring. 'Good luck!' she said as she smiled and went back to her seat. 'Oh…' she said on her way and turned around. 'My name is Ten-Ten. Nice to meet you.' She said and set on her place.

'Nice to meet you, too.' I said and was about to bow my head when I saw Deidara's death glare. I remembered what he had told me and didn't bow. Deidara nodded in acceptation. 'Of course I'll come.' I smiled and added later.

'Now, Hinata-Chan… tell us, at last, about your plans and expectations.' Mr. Sasori said sighing.

'Yes. Well, I want to become a lawyer. I'll finish this school in two years. Then I want to go to Cambridge University for the law faculty. I'm going to study masters in Oxford, though. Then I'll get internship. Finally, I'm planning to get a job at Clifford Chance, in Great Britain.' I said proudly.

'My, my, you have some really serious intentions, Blueberry Blossom.' Someone entered the room. I wanted to run. Itachi Uchiha. But at least I knew there were a bunch of people here and Itachi couldn't hurt me.

'Well…I'm a serious person and I'm a realist. I'm a really down-to-earth person.' I said, ignoring my shaking knees and quivering voice. I spoke with my head up to seem more confident.

'Nice…' Itachi smirked and looked at Mr. Sasori.

'What do you want Itachi-San? I have a lesson.' Sasori-Sensei told Itachi with a deadly look. For a reason I didn't know, I though Sasori-Sensei would protect me from Itachi. And I breathed out in relief.

'I just wanted to check on our newbie.' He smiled at me. That evil smirk, how I hate it!

'She's grand. You can leave now, you're distracting my students. And don't you have a class to teach now?' Mr. Sasori put his glassed back on and stood up from his desk. He walked up to the door, where Itachi was standing. He took the door handle and was about to close the door right in front of Itachi's evil face! Oh my god, I fell in love with that teacher! I mean, like a parent… not like a guy.

'Hey, cool down bro. there' no need to get angry. I'm going, see?' he closed the door behind him and I, unfortunately, saw him winking at me. I almost threw up. The door closed. A second later the bell rang. It was a song. Music as a bell, gosh I love this school! I was still standing at the teacher's desk. Sasori-Sensei walked up to me and smiled warmly.

'Hinata, I know you're way talented than any of those dimwits and this program is too easy for you, even at this school. So, I'll give you some additional tasks, okay?' he asked calmly.

'Yes! Of course, I would love that!' I replied with a huge smile. I was really happy that Mr. Sasori cared about my education, unlike the teachers at my previous school.

'Okay, you're free now.' He said. I nodded and smiled. I bowed my head, even though Deidara warned me not to do that. But I really appreciated Mr. Sasori's care. He was surprised at first but then he smiled and put his hand on my head. I smiled again and left. 'Oh! And Hinata!' he said as I was about to walk out of the classroom. 'Itachi, the man that came earlier, he is a really strange and not quite-in-his-head person. If he tells you something unpleasant or anything else happens tell me immediately and I'll take good care of him. Remember, if you need something I'm always there for you.' He added with a serious look.

'Oh, thank you very much. Mr. Sasori, I'll remember. Goodbye.' I said and walked out of the classroom.

'See you!' he said and waved to me.

I felt attached to this person immediately. I always liked math but now I like it even more! While walking in the hall I thought about many things: about the class, my amazing teacher, Mr. Sasori's and Itachi's relationship, the arrogant guy Gaara and this kid Kiba. I had a classmate at my previous school whose name was Kiba and he looked exactly like him! I didn't believe my eyes when I saw him! But he didn't recognize me so it means he was a different Kiba. Coincidence? But this Kiba was a badass and a troublemaker according to his actions and the other Kiba was a nice one and an awful teacher's pet. Some kids even called him a nerd.

'Anyways… what's next?' I told myself out loud and looked at my time table. '15 minute break! Great! I'll check on Obito and see how he is doing.' I said and head out to the yard, where all the kids gathered during the brake.

'Hey! Blossom where're ya goin'?' someone yelled at me from behind with an American accent. I turned around.

'You?!' I yelped and ran towards the person. Maybe Obito will wait…


	6. Chapter 6

'Hinata, you've grown so much! And you changed! I couldn't even imagine I would meet you here? How come you're not at Konoha high?' a girl with four messy, straw-colored pigtails ran towards me. She laughed and hugged me tight.

'Temari-san, I've missed you so much! And actually I transferred to this school today. I didn't know you studied here.' I said smiling and hugging her back.

'Hinata… we're not strangers, no "sans" please.' She smiled at me and stepped back. 'Well, actually I moved to this school this year, too. A lot of my friends study here. Do you like it here? And are you alone?' she said looking around, looking for someone who would be accompanying me. You see, dad never lets me go anywhere alone. Even to school, especially in a different country. I don't know why he let me leave this time.

'Yes, we're cousins after all. And the school seems so giant, but the kids seem a bit cold. They freak me out, you know. Fortunately I'm not alone. Obito is here too and he is supposed to –'I couldn't finish because someone grabbed my arm from the behind.

'Hinataaaaa!' I recognized Obito's voice and calmed down. 'Gosh, I've been looking for you everywhere. Why didn't you come to the yard?' he was out of his breath from running.

'Oh, sorry Obito.' I helped him stand up. 'I was just talking to Temari, my cousin. Remember? It turned out she studies here, too.' I smiled at Temari.

'Temari? Oh, yeah… yeah. I remember you. 'Sup?' Obito stood up and nodded to Temari. She laughed.

'You haven't changed, Obito.' She laughed loudly. And hit Obito's shoulder with her fist playfully. 'How old are you by the way?' she added later.

'13!' both of us replied together and looked at each other. Our eyes narrowed, 'JIIIIINNNKKSSS!' we yelled together and started hitting and pulling each other. Temari was dying with laughter. In the end I won. Obito had to be quiet or I would punch him.

'Obito, Obito… and Obito!' Temari yelped and laughed.

'Temari! why? I wanted him to shut up for a while!' I said and laughed.

'Anyways, why are you asking about our age?' Obito said while standing up and putting on his clothes properly.

'Just wanted to know if we'll be in the same team. And I guess we will, I'm 15.' Temari replied.

'Team? ... what team?' I asked. Were we supposed to know something we didn't?

'The teams for the –'The bell rang. 'Oops, gotta go now. Or I'll be late. See you later, guys.' She said and ran to her class.

'We should be going to the class, too. What do you have next?' Obito told while checking his timetable. I checked mine.

'Martial arts… Oh my god! How am I supposed to do that? I'm not a fighter! I'm dead! What am I going to do? And they say that this Hidan or whoever is abnormal! He'll totally kill me! Or someone else will!' I started panicking. I started running back and forth. Suddenly I felt someone's heavy and cold hand on my shoulder. I looked up.

'Abnormal, huh? Well, it's true in some way. But don't worry, cutie, I won't kill you and won't let anyone lay a finger on you.' A tall man with a V-neck t-shirt was standing over me. He was smirking evilly, what made me shiver with fear. Cold sweat rushed down my body like a waterfall. Suddenly, I noticed red clouds on his black t-shirt. An Akatsuki? Goddamn it!

'H-hello?' I said the stupidest thing one can think of. But my brain wasn't functioning properly.

'Hey, don't be so scared! I won't eat you, ya know! Jashin damn it!' he yelled raising his hands up. 'Let's go or you'll be late. I can save you from being hurt but I can't save you from detention if you're late.' He grabbed my arm and dragged me through the hall. Obito waved to me, whispering he has Spanish. Later on, this weird dude with white hair and purple eyes stopped in front of a wide, wooden door. He kicked it with his leg and it opened: a gym; a gigantic gym; with a bunch of kids.

'Class! This is a new student…' he yelled but then stopped, looking at me with a confused face. 'What's your name?' he whispered to me.

'H-Hinata Hyuuga.' I whispered back.

'Hinata Hyuuga! If anyone dares to touch her, I'll kill him or her. Understood?!' he yelled again

'Hai!' all the kids yelled together.

He grabbed my arm again and pulled me into the gym.

'Usually, newbies don't get put in this class… strange…wait, did you say you were a Hyuuga?' the teacher looked at me with narrowed eyes.

'Y-yes… why?' I mumbled.

'Don't you know?' he stopped, as though waiting for an answer. Then, seeing my frustrated face he continued. 'Hyuugas are specified in martial-arts. I mean, they _used _to be. Now they have companies and they live like normal people. Centuries ago, they were ninjas.' He explained. 'You do know what a ninja is, don't you?'

'Huh? … Y-yes sir!' I yelped blushing.

He laughed and hit my shoulder with his hand. 'You're so funny! Why are you so afraid of me? Don't tell me Itachi-san has already scared you!'

'N-no!' I lied

'Liar liar, pants on fire!' he yelled. 'Don't worry, he scares even me. He's creepy…' he said looking away, as though remembering something terrible. 'Moving on! So Hyuugas are still skilled in this sphere, and they're usually really talented, show me what you can!' he motioned me to do _something._ But what?

'W-What? What am I supposed to do?' I was confused.

'Here.' He turned away and walked to a small closet. He opened it and took something out: It was a sword; he gave it to me and stepped back. I held the sword awkwardly and had no idea what to do. Eventually, I started slowly moving it and swinging it in the air. About 20 minutes later I was using it like a professional; of course with Mr. Hidan's help. At the end of the lesson I got used to him and found that he is a great teacher, after all. Soon, the bell rang and all of us left the gym. Of course, I changed and headed to my next class.

'What's next…?' I mumbled while checking my timetable. 'Huh? Science with Mr. Kisame… I wonder what it will be like, I like science…' I found the room and knocked on the door. Someone's unpleasant voice replied 'come in' and I opened it. Not too many kids were in the class because it's a class for honors, and not too many like science. I looked around, I even recognized some faces: Gaara of the Sand and Kiba. Those two scare me. then I looked at the teacher.

'Kiiiyyyyaaaaa! A shaaaarkkk, oommmmgggg!' I started yelling and running in circles, then I ran out of the classroom and banged the door behind me. Then, I calmed myself down and popped my head into the room. 'Hey, don't sharks need water to live? How come you're alive without it?' I entered the classroom and stood in the middle with my hands on my sides.

'A+! Nice job, newbie!' he was standing about 8 feet away from me. He had blue skin and little eyes, either I'm totally insane or there's a shark in the classroom. I think both are quite possible. 'Class, just like this blueberry blossom said sharks and other water inhabitants can't live without water.' He said while approaching me. I wanted to step backwards but it would be impolite. I've already run out of the class and it would be even worse.

'Actually' I said with a serious face. 'Some amphibians like frogs can live both on earth and in water.' I love correcting teachers when they're wrong, though sometimes I get into trouble because of it.

_Inner self: even him?! Why does everyone call me blueberry blossom? No one used to call me that back at Konoha. What's up with these people? Even kids are calling me this. Something's not right and I have to find out what…_

He laughed and clapped his hands. I mean something that was _supposed _to be hands. 'You're a smart one, you know; especially for a 13-year-old.'

'H-how do you know I'm 13?' I said with a frightened face and trembling voice. Don't tell me this thing is a mind reader.

'Itachi-san is my partner here. He is my good friend and told me a lot about you. He said you're very talented, he was right.' He smirked. It went under my skin. This man is Itachi's friend, not good. Anyways, I'll see soon if he's a psychopath like Itachi, besides Mr. Sasori will help me if something. I sighed heavily and walked to a free seat. But before I sat I heard a familiar voice.

'Hey, blossom! Sit here!' I turned around and saw Kiba grinning at me widely. He winked. This time I didn't blush, I walked up to him and sat where he offered me to.

_Inner self: Kiba here and Kiba at Konoha high. Both of them look alike and they have the same voice. Only this Kiba doesn't have a dog with him everywhere. And this one is a troublemaker and a total womanizer. Interesting..._

He was amazed that I accepted, then seeing my evil smirk he smiled, too. The lesson started. The teacher shark turned out to be the teacher. Kisame Hoshikagi. He said he was half a human half a shark. He seems like a nice person, he doesn't seem harmful either. The lesson was okay, I introduced myself again and then we went through a paragraph about mammals and stuff. The bell rang again. I rushed out of the classroom because Kiba was already getting on my nerves.

'Where am I supposed to be next?

LUNCH

'Whooooohoooooo!' I heard Obito's voice through the hall. He was running with such speed that I couldn't see his body. Suddenly I felt someone's hand around my waist. 'You comin' or naaaaahhh?' he yelled in my ear.

'Sure…' I stammered, I was quite shocked.

'Let's gooooo theeeen!' he screamed and raced down the hallway with me in his hands. On the way I heard someone saying:

'Hey, isn't that blueberry blossom?'

I have no idea who it was but it was but I was sure that nobody remembered my actual name. Everyone knew me as blueberry blossom.

So, we arrived at the cafeteria and... I wish I had stayed hungry then.

_**Konichiwa!**_

_**How are you doing, folks? **_

_**I'm really really really sorry I haven't updated for a really long time but I had some trouble with some stuff. Anyways, now I'm back! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been writing reviews for so long! I'm so thankful to you people! Especially MYK-ON. Thank you so much! Now, after you've read the chapter, you know what to do ;D**_

_**Have a great day and remember to smile and say nice things to random people.**_

_**Best wishes!**_

_**Foxyeyes **_

_**xoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

So, I and Obito raced down the halls. In fact, Obito ran as fast as possible dragging me with him. Suddenly he stopped in the middle of the hall.

'Wait, where_ exactly_ is the cafeteria?' Obito asked with confusion.

'What?' I yelled in his ear. 'You've been running and dragging me with you for so long and now you're telling me you don't know where you're going?!' I glared at him with all the fury I could cope. I get quite scary and angry when I'm hungry.

'Sheesh, you're creepy sometimes you know.' Obito teased me.

I sighed. 'Anyways, we can't get lost now. Food's not gonna wait for us, we have to find our way out.'

'Are you lost, kids?' I heard someone's voice. I turned around. A tall, orange-haired guy was talking to us. He had his hands in his pockets; a lot of piercings on his face; he wore black, ripped jeans and a black T-shirt with a red cloud in the middle of it.

'Actually/' I started talking but Obito interrupted me. I glared at him to make him shut up but he just ignored me.

'Yes! We wanted to go to the cafeteria and we couldn't find our way. As you can see, we're new here.' Obito said to loudly. The guy came up to us and looked at us carefully.

'You don't seem to be from high school, you know.' He told us with narrowed eyes.

'Well, you see I and my friend are only 13 but we've been lucky to be smart enough to be accepted in this legendary school. We're sophomores at the moment. And… you don't seem to be studying at this school either… are you an emo?' Obito is such a dumbass. I've seen other teachers for so long. I haven't been in their classes but I know who they are. This man has a red cloud on his shirt; therefore, he is either Konan – the principal's girlfriend or Pein- the principal himself. This person is definitely male, thus, this is our goddamn director.

'In reality, I am/' Pein started talking, but Obito didn't take any notice.

'I mean, don't get me wrong bro. I don't have anything against emoes but you know, you don't blend in. I like you're tattoos and piercings.' Obito continued talking shit.

'OBITO SHUT THE FREAKING HELL UP! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO THIS IS?! THIS IS OUR DAMN PRINCIPAL AND YOU'RE BEING AWFULLY RUDE YO HIM! NOW SHUT UP AND LET HIM TALK!' I exploded. Suddenly I glanced at the man's face and understood that he was smirking. I've actually yelled at my friend in front of the principal as loud as possible and the dude is having fun?! God, this school is getting creepier and crazier with every moment.

'Nice job, I guess somebody has told this young lady about me and the Akatsuki. I'm glad. And yes, I've heard about you. Obito Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga, am I right?' The principal spoke in a calm, cool and gentle voice.

'Yes, sir!' Obito yelped as though nothing ever happened.

'Nice to meet you, my name is Pein. As your friend has mentioned, I'm your principal. You're right, Mr. Uchiha, I don't look like a principal at all. I look like a homeless punk wandering around a goddamn mysterious school.' Pein now spoke in a free, everyday voice. Both I and Obito grinned. 'But I am you're principal. I'm only 30; I'm not the kind of principal you'd expect: an old, strict man in a suit and tie, telling the students not to run in the hallways. I am quite strict when you get to know me, but I prefer being free-spirited. Besides, this is a school for freaks, haven't you noticed?'

I was shocked.

_Inner self: what the hell? Is he even sane?! Which principal tells his students that they're freaks?! Well… they are crazy here but… moving on…_

'Yeah, there are some weirdoes here, ya know.' Obito said with a concerned face.

'What do you mean "school for freaks"?' I asked with narrowed eyes.

'You'll see in a week, during the game.' Pein said with a giant grin.

'What games? Everyone keeps telling me about them and I just don't get it!' I got angry this time.

'You'll see. Now, lunch is almost over. Aren't you hungry?' Pein asked us.

'First tell me about those games!' I snapped. But suddenly my stomach decided to remind me about his existence and started rumbling.

'Are you sure you don't want to have a meal first?' Pein said as I caught myself blushing madly.

'I-I g-guess…' I muttered.

_Inner self: oh no! Not now please, no!_

_Flashback:_

_8 years ago…_

'_Hey!' some boys came up to me laughing. 'Wanna hear a joke?'_

'_Sure' I was so innocent. And I liked jokes._

'_Knock knock.' Said one of the boys._

'_Who's there?' I asked while chuckling._

'_You're an ugly bitch, that's who!' the boys started laughing._

'_What?' I said with tears filling my eyes. I wasn't sure what a bitch meant but I knew what "ugly" was._

_The boys just stood there laughing at me. suddenly one of the boys pushed me and I fell down._

'_W-Why a-are y-you d-d-d-doing this t-t-t-to-o-o m-me?' I stammered._

_End of flashback/back to reality:_

'Oi? Planet earth to Hinata! Is everything okay?' Obito asked me as we walked in the hall.

'Huh? um, yes… sure… wait… where did Pein go?' I asked completely confused.

'Are you sure you're alright? I think you need to see the doctor again.' Obito told me with a worried voice.

'Why?' I asked blinking twice.

'He just told us where the cafeteria is and walked away.'

'Oh… I guess I spaced out for a while.' I said looking away.

'Sure…' Obito said suspiciously.

_Flashback:_

'_Hello darling how was your day?' dad asked me._

'_G-Great! A-academy i-is amaz-zing!' I replied._

'_You're still stammering right? Even though Kurenai-san worked so much with you…' dad said with a sad voice._

'_K-Kurenai-san said i-it was b-because I-I was s-scared o-once and i-it w-will hap-pen every t-time I g-get s-s-cared o-or embarra-ss-e-ed.' I said._

_Back to the Akatsuki High hallway:_

We walked silently.

_Inner self: I guess I got embarrassed again and I started stammering. Fortunately it stopped._

I looked at Obito.

_Flashback:_

'_What are you an alien? Blue hair is so weird, yak!' one of the boys yelled at me._

'_Wh-why?' I was crying._

'_Oi! Dimwits? What do you want from her?' I heard someone's voice behind me. I looked around. I saw a boy with strange glasses and blue hair. Just like me. 'Leave her alone!'_

'_What if we don't?' one of the boys asked, approaching the other one._

'_Wanna know?' the boy with glassed clenched his fist as he swung it._

_The bully caught his fist and hit the blue-haired boy in the stomach. He fell to the ground coughing out blood._

'_Don't let them bully you! Stand up to them! Speak up!' the boy told me._

'_H-How?' I whispered._

'_Stop stammering and yell as loud as you can!' he yelped._

'_I-I can't!' I whined._

'_Yes you can! Come on! Do it!' he said._

'_Shut up, idiot!' the bully punched him again. I just couldn't watch the boy who tried to protect me being beaten up. I hate injustice._

'_Don't you dare!' I said a bit louder._

'_Oh really?' he punched him again._

'_Stop it!' I yelled as hard as I could and hit the bully._

'_What the hell?! Ow! That hurt!' the bully yelled._

'_If you don't want to get killed right now leave him alone!' I screamed._

_The bullies backed off. The blue-haired boy stood up wiping away blood off his mouth with his wrist._

'_See! You can do this! And you're not even stammering!' he said smiling at me brightly._

'_Oh! U-Um… t-thanks for h-helping me!' I said blushing._

'And there you go again!' he said hitting his forehead with his palm.

'_G-Gomen na-nasai!' I bowed my head._

'_Gosh you have to be tougher!' he said. 'By the way, I'm Obito Uchiha. I've been seeing you around academy for a while. Nice to finally meet you.' He said with a huge smile._

'_I'm H-Hinata! Hyuuga H-Hinata!' I said smiling, too._

'_Hey… you know what? I know what will help you be tougher!' he said as he unzipped his jacket and I saw a necklace. He took it off and gave it to me. I looked at him in frustration. 'Every time you feel lack of courage hold on to this and remember my words! You are stronger than you think you are!' he said loudly. I took the necklace shyly and put in on my neck. It was beautiful._

'_Thank you! Obito-san!' I said confidently this time._

_Back to the weirdoes:_

We had already found the cafeteria. We were finishing our meals. I looked at Obito a bit sadly.

_Inner self: I can't believe this baka saved my life and keeps surprising me._

I took the necklace into my fist and clenched it tight.

_Thank you for everything you've done, Obito. Arigato… _

'Yo folks! What's up?' I heard a familiar voice. 'Hinata-Chan! How are you now? do you mind if I sit next to you and your friend?'

'Sure, Deidara-Kun you can sit with us. oh, by the way this is Obito Uchiha, my best friend.' I introduced Obito to Deidara.

'Yo!' Deidara greeted Obito. Obito just nodded. Deidara sat.

'Lunch is almost over. But tell you what! I'm in your team! We're totally winning this game!' he cheered.

'OH MY GOD! WHAT GAME IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT?! WOULD YOU BOTHER TELLING ME SO I CAN INTERROGATE? PLEASE?!' I yelled in irritation.

'Sheesh! Calm down I'll tell you.' Deidara told me. 'So the game is a thing where/'

RRRIIIINNGG (the bell rang.)

'Ooops! Sorry, gotta go! See ya later!' he said as he ran away.

I almost exploded. But then I remembered I had one lesson left. I checked my timetable.

ART

'Gosh! I'm a hopeless artist! I like art but it's just not my thing. Wait… isn't the art teacher Pein's girlfriend? oh I want to meet her? What do you have Obito?' I turned around and found myself alone. Obito was already far away.

'Martial Arts!' he yelled.

'Oh! I almost forgot you're keen on it… though you're as hopeless as I am at arts.' I chuckled and headed to my art classroom.

_**A.N**_

_**Whacha doing cuties?**_

_**I haven't updated for a while, again, and I guess that's the reason I don't get too many reviews. My bad, at least I enjoy writing this and have fun myself. **___

_**Anyways, enjoy the next chapter. **___


	8. Chapter 8

I stopped in front of the classroom which said Art. I heard some really weird noises coming out, though. I slowly opened the door and popped my head in. My jaw dropped: kids were sitting or standing on a big round table in the middle of the room. Everyone was shouting and some were even singing. I looked around and saw Deidara sitting on the windowsill drawing something with his earphones in. I approached him from the behind without a sound. I glanced at his drawing. It was magnificent! I've never seen anything like that before. He was drawing a flower, a red- and- orange one. It had so much color and movement in it. It seemed like a photo. I automatically sighed.

'Aaaawww man! I wish I could draw that way! You're so talented, I'm so envious!' I said with a depressed voice, but Deidara didn't take any notice. 'Hey?' I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

'Kyyyaaaaa!' he yelled as loud as possible. 'What the heck? Why did you scare me?' he yelled still standing on the windowsill and pointing the sketchbook at me.

'Calm down, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to praise your art work!' I said while blushing because the whole class was looking at me.

'Oh…' Deidara said as he calmed down and jumped from the windowsill. 'Thank you then, ma'am' he said as he bowed his head and made me blush even more.

_Inner self: just don't start stammering, don't you dare!_

Suddenly the door opened and a purple haired woman entered the classroom. Everyone sat on their seats. I sat next to Deidara.

'Hello class!' the woman started in a low voice. Then she cleared her throat and continued louder. 'Today we are going to talk about Picasso. But before we start, I'd like to introduce our new student: Hinata Hyuuga!' she said and smiled nicely. 'Come here, Hinata. Don't be shy!' she added later when nobody responded. I glanced at Deidara, he motioned me to go. So I did. I stood next to the teacher and smiled as naturally as I could. 'My name is Konan. I'll be your art teacher for this year. Nice to meet you, tell me about yourself. What kind of art do you like? Your hobbies and stuff'

'Well, my name's Hinata. I'm 13. I've moved here from Konoha High. I like reading and writing. I'm fond of dancing and volleyball.' I snapped. I've already repeated this quite a few times so I've learnt it by heart. 'Now about art…' I made a pause as though waiting for someone to interrupt me. 'I love surrealism. That's my favorite style, because I am different myself and I like weird and free paintings. I don't like following any of the rules while drawing. I think art helps you express your true feelings and talk without words. And rules don't give you the opportunity. My favorite artist is Salvador Dali. I admire him and his lifestyle. I also like Post Impressionism: Vincent Van Gogh, Paul Gauguin, Paul Cezanne and etc. I really don't like cubism: it's a really awkward style. I don't get it.'

'And today is you're first lesson and we're discussing Picasso.' Konan said with sarcasm and a huge grin on her face.

'Yeah…' I smirked. 'Pablo Picasso had an interesting life but he is one of the artists I don't like and don't understand. Oh and by the way, about surrealism I'd like to notice that I adore almost all the painters in that style but I don't favor Frida Kahlo. Her story is just amazing and extremely interesting but her paintings are too rough.' I paused again. This time to check the student's reaction. One of them raised his hand.

'Who's Frida Kahlo?' he asked. I almost laughed. What do they even learn here? Why are these kids here?

'Frida Kahlo was a Mexican painter who is famous for her self-portraits. Her home is known as the Blue House. She had suffered an accident when she was young and then her body was stitched together like a puzzle. She couldn't move properly, but she did paint and express her bitterness in her art.' Deidara answered without stopping. I raised an eyebrow. He does know much. He sure is a true artist. I think we'll get on, after all.

'Thank you, Deidara. Do you understand now, Gaara?' Konan looked at the red-head that had asked the question.

_Inner self: Gaara! Gaara of the sand! That's why I recognized his voice earlier. That stupid brat doesn't even know who Frida Kahlo is. Dumbass._

'You can take a seat now, Hinata-Chan.' Said Konan as she stood up and started writing something on the board. I sat on my place.

'Wow… that was amazing! How do you know that much? And I love surrealism, too! Although I don't like Dali that much. I prefer modern art, like Modigliani, hn.' He said in a low voice so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

'Oh! I like Modigliani, too!' I whispered back.

We smiled at each other and started doing what our teacher had told us to. I drew the pencil part fast and started painting. The drawing looked awful. I looked at Deidara. His art was breathtaking. I stared at his drawing for a while, but then remembered I had to finish my own. I got back to work.

'Hey… you are quite clever and you know a lot of things about art and you seemed like an expert but…' I heard Deidara talking. He was looking at my "art" with pitifulness.

'But I'm a talentless artist and I can't even draw a tree. And a pre-school kid is better than me. Is that what you wanted to say?' I said sarcastically, whacking the paintbrush on the paper in anger and frustration.

'Well…' he said trying not to hurt me. 'No offence, but you need serious help.'

'No offence taken. And I know. But I just don't have time for art at all' I said, almost hitting the paper with the brush in irritation.

'Wow, wow… slow down… lesson number 1. You shouldn't beat the crap out of the paper. You should slightly touch its surface.' He said holding my hand and drawing with it. He drew a butterfly and it was great. 'See?'

'I'm not blind… _yet_… but both of us know I'm hopeless.' I looked at him jokingly.

He chuckled. 'What do you want to be when you grow up?' the inconvenient question hit me in the head.

'Umm… a lawyer… an attorney actually…' I replied. 'You?'

'A painter, _obviously_.'

'I could have guessed.' I smirked.

'Hey, blueberry blossom, which is your favorite color?' I heard a familiar voice. I looked in front.

'Why do you care, Gaara?' I snapped.

'What have I done wrong, I just asked a simple question!' he grinned. I know those kind of guys don't just _ask _questions. He has something in mind. But what?

'Sapphire' I snatched.

'What the hell kind of a color is that?!' Gaara asked in confusion.

'Dark blue.' I heard Deidara's serious voice.

_Inner self: is this Gaara really this dumb? He doesn't even know colors! Is he retarded? What is he doing at this schoo/_

But the train of my thoughts was interrupted by something unpleasant. I saw Gaara throwing paint, actual paint, at me. I dodged the attack but the blue paint hit the teacher. It suited her hair color, though. But she got mad. She got so mad, she took red paint and threw it at Gaara!

_Inner self: OH MY GOOOODD! This can't be happening! The teacher just started a paint fight? Gosh, I love this school! And before, they said we would be under control 24/7 and they would be strict and stuff. Pein was right! This is a school for freaks!_

So, the fight begun! Even I and Deidara were throwing paint. It was all over the classroom. It was so much fun! Soon the bell rang and strangely, everyone left the classroom without cleaning it up!

'Hey, aren't we supposed to clean all of this?' I asked Deidara.

'Nope. We have maids for that.' He said. 'Let's go. You need to wash. Then call me and I'll tell you about "the game". Okay?'

'Sure.' I said as both of us left the classroom. He went to his room and I headed to it, too. But…

_Inner self: OOoooo shiiittt! Where the hell is my room?!_

I turned around. Nobody was in the hall to help.

'What do I do? What do I do?' I muttered as I bit my thumb. I usually do that when I'm nervous. 'Well, I guess I have no choice. I'll visit my old friend, Tsunade. Because I'm sure where the doctor's cabinet is.' I assured as I stormed down the stairs.

_**A.N**_

_**Hello!**_

_**How are you, lovely ones?**_

_**Finally, I have some time before school starts and I'll try updating sooner. I know, I have started quite a bit of other fanfics and I haven't finished any but I just can't.**_

_**Anyways, have a good day, though in my country it's already midnight. :D**_

_**Don't forget to cook some Cinnamon Rolls for our lovely Hinata-Chan!**_

_**See ya!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Foxyeyes**_


	9. Chapter 9

I stopped in front of the classroom which said Art. I heard some really weird noises coming out, though. I slowly opened the door and popped my head in. My jaw dropped: kids were sitting or standing on a big round table in the middle of the room. Everyone was shouting and some were even singing. I looked around and saw Deidara sitting on the windowsill drawing something with his earphones in. I approached him from the behind without a sound. I glanced at his drawing. It was magnificent! I've never seen anything like that before. He was drawing a flower, a red- and- orange one. It had so much color and movement in it. It seemed like a photo. I automatically sighed.

'Aaaawww man! I wish I could draw that way! You're so talented, I'm so envious!' I said with a depressed voice, but Deidara didn't take any notice. 'Hey?' I said as I put my hand on his shoulder.

'Kyyyaaaaa!' he yelled as loud as possible. 'What the heck? Why did you scare me?' he yelled still standing on the windowsill and pointing the sketchbook at me.

'Calm down, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to praise your art work!' I said while blushing because the whole class was looking at me.

'Oh…' Deidara said as he calmed down and jumped from the windowsill. 'Thank you then, ma'am' he said as he bowed his head and made me blush even more.

_Inner self: just don't start stammering, don't you dare!_

Suddenly the door opened and a purple haired woman entered the classroom. Everyone sat on their seats. I sat next to Deidara.

'Hello class!' the woman started in a low voice. Then she cleared her throat and continued louder. 'Today we are going to talk about Picasso. But before we start, I'd like to introduce our new student: Hinata Hyuuga!' she said and smiled nicely. 'Come here, Hinata. Don't be shy!' she added later when nobody responded. I glanced at Deidara, he motioned me to go. So I did. I stood next to the teacher and smiled as naturally as I could. 'My name is Konan. I'll be your art teacher for this year. Nice to meet you, tell me about yourself. What kind of art do you like? Your hobbies and stuff'

'Well, my name's Hinata. I'm 13. I've moved here from Konoha High. I like reading and writing. I'm fond of dancing and volleyball.' I snapped. I've already repeated this quite a few times so I've learnt it by heart. 'Now about art…' I made a pause as though waiting for someone to interrupt me. 'I love surrealism. That's my favorite style, because I am different myself and I like weird and free paintings. I don't like following any of the rules while drawing. I think art helps you express your true feelings and talk without words. And rules don't give you the opportunity. My favorite artist is Salvador Dali. I admire him and his lifestyle. I also like Post Impressionism: Vincent Van Gogh, Paul Gauguin, Paul Cezanne and etc. I really don't like cubism: it's a really awkward style. I don't get it.'

'And today is you're first lesson and we're discussing Picasso.' Konan said with sarcasm and a huge grin on her face.

'Yeah…' I smirked. 'Pablo Picasso had an interesting life but he is one of the artists I don't like and don't understand. Oh and by the way, about surrealism I'd like to notice that I adore almost all the painters in that style but I don't favor Frida Kahlo. Her story is just amazing and extremely interesting but her paintings are too rough.' I paused again. This time to check the student's reaction. One of them raised his hand.

'Who's Frida Kahlo?' he asked. I almost laughed. What do they even learn here? Why are these kids here?

'Frida Kahlo was a Mexican painter who is famous for her self-portraits. Her home is known as the Blue House. She had suffered an accident when she was young and then her body was stitched together like a puzzle. She couldn't move properly, but she did paint and express her bitterness in her art.' Deidara answered without stopping. I raised an eyebrow. He does know much. He sure is a true artist. I think we'll get on, after all.

'Thank you, Deidara. Do you understand now, Gaara?' Konan looked at the red-head that had asked the question.

_Inner self: Gaara! Gaara of the sand! That's why I recognized his voice earlier. That stupid brat doesn't even know who Frida Kahlo is. Dumbass._

'You can take a seat now, Hinata-Chan.' Said Konan as she stood up and started writing something on the board. I sat on my place.

'Wow… that was amazing! How do you know that much? And I love surrealism, too! Although I don't like Dali that much. I prefer modern art, like Modigliani, hn.' He said in a low voice so the teacher wouldn't hear him.

'Oh! I like Modigliani, too!' I whispered back.

We smiled at each other and started doing what our teacher had told us to. I drew the pencil part fast and started painting. The drawing looked awful. I looked at Deidara. His art was breathtaking. I stared at his drawing for a while, but then remembered I had to finish my own. I got back to work.

'Hey… you are quite clever and you know a lot of things about art and you seemed like an expert but…' I heard Deidara talking. He was looking at my "art" with pitifulness.

'But I'm a talentless artist and I can't even draw a tree. And a pre-school kid is better than me. Is that what you wanted to say?' I said sarcastically, whacking the paintbrush on the paper in anger and frustration.

'Well…' he said trying not to hurt me. 'No offence, but you need serious help.'

'No offence taken. And I know. But I just don't have time for art at all' I said, almost hitting the paper with the brush in irritation.

'Wow, wow… slow down… lesson number 1. You shouldn't beat the crap out of the paper. You should slightly touch its surface.' He said holding my hand and drawing with it. He drew a butterfly and it was great. 'See?'

'I'm not blind… _yet_… but both of us know I'm hopeless.' I looked at him jokingly.

He chuckled. 'What do you want to be when you grow up?' the inconvenient question hit me in the head.

'Umm… a lawyer… an attorney actually…' I replied. 'You?'

'A painter, _obviously_.'

'I could have guessed.' I smirked.

'Hey, blueberry blossom, which is your favorite color?' I heard a familiar voice. I looked in front.

'Why do you care, Gaara?' I snapped.

'What have I done wrong, I just asked a simple question!' he grinned. I know those kind of guys don't just _ask _questions. He has something in mind. But what?

'Sapphire' I snatched.

'What the hell kind of a color is that?!' Gaara asked in confusion.

'Dark blue.' I heard Deidara's serious voice.

_Inner self: is this Gaara really this dumb? He doesn't even know colors! Is he retarded? What is he doing at this schoo/_

But the train of my thoughts was interrupted by something unpleasant. I saw Gaara throwing paint, actual paint, at me. I dodged the attack but the blue paint hit the teacher. It suited her hair color, though. But she got mad. She got so mad, she took red paint and threw it at Gaara!

_Inner self: OH MY GOOOODD! This can't be happening! The teacher just started a paint fight? Gosh, I love this school! And before, they said we would be under control 24/7 and they would be strict and stuff. Pein was right! This is a school for freaks!_

So, the fight begun! Even I and Deidara were throwing paint. It was all over the classroom. It was so much fun! Soon the bell rang and strangely, everyone left the classroom without cleaning it up!

'Hey, aren't we supposed to clean all of this?' I asked Deidara.

'Nope. We have maids for that.' He said. 'Let's go. You need to wash. Then call me and I'll tell you about "the game". Okay?'

'Sure.' I said as both of us left the classroom. He went to his room and I headed to it, too. But…

_Inner self: OOoooo shiiittt! Where the hell is my room?!_

I turned around. Nobody was in the hall to help.

'What do I do? What do I do?' I muttered as I bit my thumb. I usually do that when I'm nervous. 'Well, I guess I have no choice. I'll visit my old friend, Tsunade. Because I'm sure where the doctor's cabinet is.' I assured as I stormed down the stairs.

_**A.N**_

_**Hello!**_

_**How are you, lovely ones?**_

_**Finally, I have some time before school starts and I'll try updating sooner. I know, I have started quite a bit of other fanfics and I haven't finished any but I just can't.**_

_**Anyways, have a good day, though in my country it's already midnight. :D**_

_**Don't forget to cook some Cinnamon Rolls for our lovely Hinata-Chan!**_

_**See ya!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Foxyeyes**_


End file.
